<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fight by thecowangela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352993">fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecowangela/pseuds/thecowangela'>thecowangela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sugawara's and kiyoko's friendship [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kiyoko issa bad bish, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Sad Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko-centric, Sugawara Koushi-centric, They're not together yet, besties suga and kiyoko, daisuga - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecowangela/pseuds/thecowangela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko is mad at Daichi. Why? (Don’t mess with Kiyoko.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko &amp; Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sugawara's and kiyoko's friendship [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is short but I promise my next work is gonna be longer. My classes started so I'll try and post as much as possible. </p><p>Also I'm working on a different story (could and could not be Haikyuu!! related)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once his third and last year started, he wanted to play as much volleyball as he could but the universe had another plan. With Kageyama being a natural talent, he never stood a chance at being the official setter on the volleyball team. That made him more insecure than he already was. It wasn’t supposed to make him sad. But that’s exactly what it did.</p><p>He was happy for his kohai, he really was. He could never be angry at Kageyama nor hate him. That kid never did <em>anything</em> wrong to Suga. The boy just happened to be more talented than him. He deserves it more anyways. He totally deserved it more. Suga has always been very insecure but this just added more weight onto his shoulders. Yet he kept it all bottled away knowing that it might affect the team if he showed it. He didn’t want that to happen. That’s why he tries to be useful in other ways.</p><p>At least he’s still the vice-captain. Though that never made him feel better.</p><p>Kiyoko noticed that Suga wasn’t as smiley and humorous as he was before. She knew it had something to do with Kageyama being the official setter, but she didn’t know how to talk to him about it. She was never good with words. However, being with Suga she didn’t have to worry about not finding the right words. He understood her and she understood him. That was enough for her.</p><p>But she still had to talk to him.</p><p>On a Friday evening when the volleyball practice ended and everyone collapsed on the floor, Kiyoko made her way to the cooling box with water bottles in it. Yachi came and helped her out. She smiled at the young girl. Yachi became all red and nearly dropped all the bottles. <em>(cough gay panic cough)</em></p><p>While handing everyone a bottle and receiving a little exhausted ‘thank you’ from everyone she kept her eyes on Suga. He was sitting and staring straight down on the gym floor. His eyes were unfocused.</p><p>She frowned.</p><p>Kiyoko handed Daichi a water bottle and sat down in front of him. “Have you noticed anything strange with Koushi today? Or lately?” he really was acting strange lately. Not to mention today. He seemed to be totally out of it. Like he was in a different place and not really here. Mentally.</p><p>Daichi looked at Suga and backed to Kiyoko. He was thinking. “Yea, now that you mention it. Yes, he has.” His face changed to worry. “Did you talk to him?” he whispered. Kiyoko shook her head.</p><p>“I don’t know how to ask him. You know I’m not good at starting conversations.” Daichi laughed softly.</p><p>“Yea. Listen, just go up to him and ask him how he’s feeling. I would but we…um…we kind of had a fight- “</p><p>Kiyoko's smile dropped. <em>Did I hear that right-</em></p><p>“YOU HAD WHAT?!” Kiyoko screamed. <em>How could I not notice?</em></p><p>She only noticed that she screamed after the gym went dead quiet. Daichi’s wide eyes and little blush made her stand up. She straightened up and bowed to the team and the coaches. “I apologize. I have to leave." she cleared her throat. "Excuse me.”</p><p>Before she turned around to walk away, she looked Daichi straight in the eye. “This better not be your fault, Sawamura Daichi.” She whispered but she was sure everyone heard it. Daichi looked away.</p><p>She turned and took Suga by his arm and pulled him up. “We have to talk.”</p><p>“W-what? Kiyoko?! What’s wrong?” Suga asked panicked. He looked back at his team. They all either shrugged or watched with wide eyes. No one has ever seen Kiyoko worked up like that before.</p><p>Once they were out of the gym they stopped, and Kiyoko crossed her arms over her chest again. <em>This feels familiar.</em> “Talk. What happened between you and Sawamura?”</p><p>“Nothing, we just didn’t agree on something.” Suga scratched his neck.</p><p>“And? You didn’t agree on what?”</p><p>“Well… it was about a girl…” he muttered out. Kiyoko didn’t expect that. Since his crush on Daichi started he had always been a little jealous of the girls who got to go out with Daichi. Kiyoko knew that. But they never fought over a girl.</p><p>“Carry on.” She deadpanned. Suga exhaled frustrated.</p><p>“He had been dating his current girlfriend – hell, I don’t even know her name – for some time now. A month or so. He seems to be head over heels for her, or whatever. And lately, I noticed that she kinda takes advantage of him. I mean- when we want to hang out together, she always calls him to hang out or already has something planned when we ask him in front of her. I don’t know.” He stopped to inhale sharply. “S-she doesn’t let him make his own choices and decisions and- and that pisses me off. So, I talked to him about it him yesterday after school. He got mad and said that I- that I’m only jealous because he has a- a girlfriend and I don’t. That was a dickmove from him and- and-“ he choked up. He exhaled again and turned away to wipe his tears.</p><p>Kiyoko let her arms fall and walked up to him. She stood in front of him and stretched out her arms. Suga lets her hug him. After a few pats on the back and tears who had found their way down his face, they pulled back.</p><p>“Sawamura is an asshole for saying that- “</p><p>“Kiyoko!”</p><p>“Ah! Let me finish. He had no right to say that to you and he should apologize. But I can’t help but worry because whenever you’re angry you get really sassy. Are you not angry?” Suga looked away.</p><p>
  <em>Wait-</em>
</p><p>Her eyes widened. “Koushi? Are you blaming yourself?” She whispered. Suga still didn’t look her in the eye.</p><p>Kiyoko sighed out. “It’s not your fault, Koushi. You know it. Deep inside you <em>know</em> it’s not your fault. Right?”</p><p>Suga nodded. She wasn’t sure if he was quite convinced. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Both not saying anything.</p><p>“You guys okay there?” a voice asked from behind.</p><p>They turned and saw Asahi standing at the door. He looked worried. <em>When does he not? </em></p><p>“Yea, just talking. Sawamura’s being an asshole as usual.” Kiyoko muttered the last part out.</p><p>“Kiyoko!” Suga hissed. She laughed.</p><p>His facial expression changed. He sighed out. Laughing shakily he said, “Thanks.”</p><p>“Don’t thank me. You wanna talk to Sawamura now or when you’re ready?”</p><p>“Hm, I think I’m not ready to talk just yet. He should come to me if he grows some balls.” Suga smirked.</p><p>“Aaand he’s back! Welcome back Sassy Suga™.” Kiyoko joked and punched his arm lightly. Suga groaned in pain but let out a laugh. Asahi looked more confused than ever. <em>Poor guy.</em></p><p>“I-I’m just gonna leave.” He stuttered out. Suga and Kiyoko looked after him. When their eyes met, they couldn’t stop their laughter for the next 10 minutes.</p><p>The team watched from the gym at the opened doors. Tanaka couldn't stop gaping at Kiyoko.</p><p>No one has seen Kiyoko laugh this much or long before.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>